Sentimientos
by Coffeko
Summary: El punto de vista de Kid y Serge antes de llegar a su enemigo, Lynx, en Viper Manor. Contiene spoilers como es obvio xD


**Basado en: **Un trozo del juego Chrono Cross, el mas emotivo para mi.

**Sobre la historia...:** Antes de nada es un fic que escribi hace muchisimos años unos 4 o 5, es malo pero me dio nostalgia y quise subirlo ^^UUu. Quiero avisar que cuando salga el texto inclinao es el pensamiento de Serge y el que esta en negrita es el de Kid todo lo que pone en el fic no pasa en realidad lo puse yo para que quedase mas bonito o sentimental ^___^

_Nada mas llegar a Fort Dragonia ya me dio la sensacion que conocia aquel lugar.... Tenia miedo de lo que puediese pasar.¿Y si mi pesadilla ocurre de verdad...? _

**Este lugar me da malas sensaciones...... Desde que entramos Serge esta muy serio y distante ¿Que le pasara?**

(kid)¿Serge?

(Serge) ¿Si?

(Kid) ¿Que te pasa?

(Serge) No nada Kid....- Aparecio Gleen de golpe

(Gleen) Al final os acompañare yo hasta arriba de la torre, venga vamos!

(Kid) SI!!!!!!!

...._Tengo un poco de miedo.... Kid.... _

(Gleen) Venga chicos tenemos que pasar todos los acertijos para llegar al final de la torre!

**Serge.... Que serio.... ¿Le habre hecho algo?**

_No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa.... aver si puedo conseguir que se marche con los demas.... _

(Serge) Kid...

(Kid) ¿Si Serge?

(Serge) No te enfades... ¿Pero te puedes ir con los demas...? Porfavor..

(Kid) NO!!!! vengo hasta aqui para matar a Lynx y no me echare a atras nunca!

(Serge) Tengo miedo Kid.... Porfavor vete...

(Kid) No puedo......

(Serge) prometeme que tendras cuidado por favor

(Kid) SI!!!!!! A UNA RADICAL DREAMER NUNCA EL PASARA NADA!!!!!

**¿Que le pasara? NUNCA MARCHARE!!!!!! MATARE A LYNX EN VENGANZA POR MATAR A LUCCA!!!**

(Gleen) Tenemos que desactibar la ultima estatua y podremos acceder a arriba del todo!

(Kid) Bien!

(Serge) Preparaos otro ataque!!!Aparecio el guardian de la estatua era una rana y despues de dentro suyo aparacia un monstruo negro con un solo ojo.

(Kid) A POR EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ya se! me alejare lo maximo que pueda en la torre de arriba para que no ocurra nada! _

**Intentare hacercarme lo maximo que pueda para saber que le pasa**

Llegaron frente el gran porton de la sala del ultimo piso y Serge perdio el equilibrio

(Kid) ¿Que te pasa Serge?

(Serge) Na...Nada...Otra vez lo mismo me veo con una daga y a Kid muerta en el suelo...

**Lo esta pasando mal y no se porque.... **

(Viper) Por fin llegais os epserabamos

(Gleen) Viper! no agas caso de Lynx el solamente te utiliza!!!

(Kid) LYNX!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Lynx) Uy uyuy la Radical se a enfadado que miedoooo.

(Gleen) Viper hazme caso ¿en quien confias en Lynx que te utiliza como un titere o a mi que em conoces desde la infancia y mi familia dio al vida por usted?

(Viper) .... Preparaos LUCHEMOS!!!!!Comenzo una dura lucha donde ganaron Serge y cia

(Lynx) Como siempre pense no sirves para nada...Saco su especie de hacha y mato a Viper.

(Viper) Ly...Lynx Trai...Traido...Traidor...

(Gleen) VIPER!!!!!!!!

(Lynx) Luchemos seguro que no podreis conmigo...Depsues de otra lucha tambien lo venzes.-Lynx- No peude ser... Ugh.

(Kid) Te pasa por chulo!!!! YA VERAS!!!!

(Lynx) Serge mira fijamente el fragmento de piedra que hay sobre la mesa ¿Aque es precioso...?

Serge se fija en ese trozo de piedra que hay sobre la mesa y ve como unos ojos que lo miran fijamente y no puede evitar caer al suelo y apretar su cabeza fuertemente

(Kid) SERGE!!!!! ¿ QUE TE PASA SERGE????

(Serge) Na..Nada, VEnga dejemos mal herido a Lynx y asi tu le matas.

(Kid & Gleen) SI!!!

Despues de una pelea que no dura apuras penas.

(Lynx) Ugh...

(Serge) Matale ya...

(Kid) Vale!!!!!!

**Que raro esta de golpe**

_No Kid....No le Agas caso... _

(Serge) VENGA!!!!

(Kid) .... No se que me pasa no puedo....

(Serge) Dame la daga

Se la arrebata de las manos.

(Serge) Después de todo lo que te a echo DESPUES DE SUFRIR TANTO DESPUES DE QUE MATASE A LUCCA Y NO LO MATARAS YA Lo aré YO!!

(Kid) ¿Que dices? ¿como conces a Lucca si nunca te hable de ella?...Tu no eres el...

Da unos cuantos pasos atrás....Serge se le acerca y le clava la daga una sonrisa se dibuja de sus labios al ver a Kid cae de rodillas y después su cuerpo se desmorona con cara de sufrimiento, la dejo medio muerta en el suelo..

(Gleen) ¿QUE HACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

(Kid) Tu.... Tu no eres.... No eres Serg...e.....

(Dark Serge [lynx]) Si e cambiado mi cuerpo con serge ahora yo tengo la apariencia de Serge y Serge la mía JAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Kid..... no.... CUANDO CONSIGA SER YO.... CUANDO LO CONSIGA VOLVERE A POR TI!!!!! BUSCARE INCANSABLEMENTE EN EL OTRO MUNDO SOLO PARA VOLVER A VERTE A TI Y TU SONRISA....**

**Así la cortina cierra otro cuento. **


End file.
